


letters from jilix

by chewhy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewhy/pseuds/chewhy
Summary: a drabble dump for the collection of jilix fluffs that i writeno plot, just some jilix moments set in canonleave a prompt/inspo in the comments!





	1. Moana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearfelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearfelix/gifts).



_ Moana _

  
  


“I don’t like it,” Jisung says, suddenly sitting up straight, rousing Felix from his drowsy state as he tries to make sense of the movie he had currently been sleeping through.

 

“What… Moana?” Felix asks, squinting at the screen. There’s a crab or something currently dancing its heart away on the screen, and Felix isn’t sure what has gotten Jisung so worked up.

 

“No, silly. Not the song,” he says, gesturing wildly into the air. Felix edges back a little to avoid being a casualty of Jisung’s flailing arms. “You!”

 

“Oh.” Felix is suddenly wide awake. “You don’t like me?”

 

“What?” Jisung asks, suddenly tuning back into which words are making their way out of his mouth during his thought process. “No! I mean like. I think the freckles thing is stupid. Wait! No! I mean like, calling them stars. That’s dumb.”

 

“Uh…” Felix isn’t sure he follows. At this point, he doesn’t know whether to be offended, flattered, or amused. Seeing as it’s Jisung, he opts for the latter. “Are you okay?”

 

“I just. Stars,” Jisung says, sighing, as if that really explains anything at all. He stares intently at the fight raging on the screen as he speaks, although his eyes don’t bother to follow the movement, too busy drawing up a map in his mind. “I don’t like them. They’re pretty, yes. But they’re cold, distant, and… unexplored.”

 

Felix blinks, attempting to follow Jisung’s logic.

 

“You… you’re not like that. Even though you are a celebrity, you aren’t some unattainable constellation in the night sky. You’re a star by definition, but…” Jisung trails off, looking down at his hands, no longer even pretending to watch the movie.

 

He takes a deep breath, continuing, “Your freckles… They’re like islands in the Pacific. Warm. Paradise. An adventure from start to finish.”

 

“Oh.” Felix is speechless.

 

“I just don’t like the thought of you lost somewhere billions of lightyears away, burning, untouchable gas just floating alone in the darkness. I want to be able to find you, to go to you.” Jisung sinks back down, looking back at the movie screen. “I just wanted you to have a happier metaphor, that’s all. Let’s finish the movie.”

 

Felix smiles, curling back into Jisung’s side. “Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere. We’ll discover so many islands together. You and me. Together. Forever.”

 

“An adventure?”

 

“An adventure.”


	2. Millenium Line Aren’t Rooming Together Anymore - But They’re Still Bugging Each Other Plenty

_ Millenium Line Aren’t Rooming Together Anymore - But They’re Still Bugging Each Other Plenty _

  
  


“Lix,” Jisung says, flopping onto the bed.

 

“This isn’t your room, Sungie,” Felix says, not looking up from his notebook.

 

“My bed is too dirty, and Hyunjin kicked me out for dropping crumbs on his head,” Jisung explains. His voice is half muffled by the pillow he is lying facedown on, but after years of living together, Felix has come to be able to easily understand.

 

“Please don’t drop crumbs on my bed.”

 

“I said head, but whatever.” Okay, so Felix easily understands  _ most _ of it. Same thing.

 

“Sure,” Felix answers, no longer really paying attention. He has his tongue out between his lips and his eyes are squinting as he scratches out lines of writing on his paper and Jisung just watches him. Every so often, Jisung will stretch a hand forward to poke at Felix’s cheek or gently brush out the wrinkle of concentration in his brow while Felix absentmindedly bats away Jisung’s fingers.

 

“Felix,” Jisung says after some time passes. “Felix, I’m bored.”

 

Felix continues to write, not giving any mind to Jisung’s pestering. It’s something he’s grown accustomed to. 

 

Jisung huffs. He’s personally not a fan of being ignored. “Fine then. Yongbok.”

 

“Hey!” Felix says, finally looking up. “Don’t call me that,” he says, smacking Jisung’s mouth with his pen.

 

“Then entertain me. I’m bored,” Jisung whines.

 

“With what?” Felix asks, reluctantly setting down his notebook. “You should be resting anyway.”

 

Jisung shrugs. “THen sing to me,” he says, inching closer. “Sing me a lullaby.”

 

“What?” Felix asks. “Go ask Woojin hyung or something for that.”

 

“Mmm… No,” Jisung says adamantly. “DOn’t tell Seungmin, but I like your singing voice the best.”

 

Outside their door, there’s a crash and a thud and then Seungmin’s voice calls out, “I heard that you dirty, lying little motherf- Hi, CHan hyung! How are you?” Little by little, Seungmin’s voice fades away as he is presumably dragged away by the ear. Finally, when they can no longer hear his whines, they look at each other and laugh.

 

“Fine,” Felix huffs, reaching over to put his notebook on the bedside table before stretching out by Jisung’s side. “What do you even want me to sing?”

 

“Anything,” Jisung says, instinctively cuddling into Felix’s side so he can rest his head on Felix’s chest to listen to the vibrations of his voice.

 

“Anything?” Felix asks. “Come on, you asked so you have to pick a song. Give me something to work with.

 

“Hmm,” Jisung says sleepily. “Then… Sing me those lyrics you were writing.” With his head pressed close to Felix’s chest, he can hear Felix’s heart rate speed up and feels a smile creep up on his face. 

 

“Well then, anything it is,” Felix says and starts singing, “Rock-a-bye baby- hey! What are you hitting me for?” he says, breaking off when JIsung smacks his shoulder. “It’s a lullaby!”

 

“Why won’t you ever show me what’s in that notebook?” Jisung whines.

 

“It’s stupid,” Felix says, shifting a little but then settling down once more when Jisung smacks him again.

 

“Can’t be stupider than the rap Changbin hyung wrote about Gyu. What’d you write about, anyway?”

 

Felix snorts at the thought of Changbin rapping about his Pokemon doll in front of JYP for monthly evaluations before finally answering, “It’s just a story.”

 

“About what?”

 

“About a squirrel.”

 

“Then tell it to me.”

 

So Felix forgoes the singing for that night, and instead tells a story about how one day, a squirrel climbed up high into a tree to eat some acorns, and found a koala sitting up in the tree, and though at first the koala was annoyed because the squirrel talked too fast and spit acorns on him because he wouldn’t chew with his mouth shut, the squirrel also helped the koala get brave enough to eventually venture out of the tree and see the whole world, and-

 

“Are you asleep?” Felix asks when he hears a little snore. There’s no answer. “Good night, Jisungie.” He pulls up the blanket so it covers both of their bodies, and drifts off to dream about squirrels and trees and leaves.


	3. password?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> congratulations on ur job offer grandma tofu this is for you uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes heh.... i wrote this entirely with my eyes closed on the train bc i get motion sickness so i scanned for spelling mistakes really quick but probably missed some

It all starts off with an unassuming brown package. 

 

 

 

They get home from practice one day and find it sitting on their doorstep, waiting for somebody.

 

As Chan reaches down to pick it up, Jisung shoots forward and elbows him out of the way. “Wait!”

 

When all of the rest of his members just blink at him, surprised at his sudden outburst, he sheepishly ruffles the back of his hair and smiles at them. “Sorry. It’s mine, it’s just a package I’ve been waiting for.”

 

They give each other curious glances but decide that it’s really not worth it when they’re exhausted and covered in sweat. “Whatever,” says Changbin. “I call dibs on first shower!” He says, rushing off through the open door. 

 

“I call the other bathroom!” Jeongin shouts, running after him. The other members all file slowly inside, Hyunjin and Seungmin playing rock paper scissors to decide who should go after Jeongin, with Hyunjin coming out victorious, but charitably giving up his spot to Seungmin when he begins to pout, gearing up for some awful aegyo that will leave them deaf and blind. 

 

Felix watches as Jisung, who would normally run after them, and occasionally even bust the door open to drag out a half-naked Changbin so that he could shower first instead, just quietly heads towards his room, cradling the package gingerly in his hands. 

 

Felix looks inquisitively at Chan, who just shrugs and says, “It did have his name on the package so it _is_ rightfully his. As long as it’s not drugs, I don’t really care.”

 

So Felix takes his word for it and goes to bang on the door of Changbin’s bathroom, yelling, “Don’t take too long! Save some hot water for the rest of us!”

 

 

 

Later, though, Felix can’t help but find himself wondering what exactly was in that package, as he keeps watching Jisung throughout the week curled up here and there, fiddling with something small in his hands as he uses his arms to shield the object from sight. Felix isn’t sure why Jisung is being so darned secretive about it, until one day he bursts into Jisung’s room calling, “Hey did you want some pop- Oh. What’s that?” He points at the tools that are littered across Jisung’s desk as Jisung gasps and turns around to look up at Felix.

 

“Oh, hey, it’s, uh, it’s nothing,” Jisung says, scrambling to push them aside and under his composition notebooks.

 

“C’mere,” Felix says, reaching forward to grab at his books. “Are these… lock picks?” Felix asks, picking up one of the metal gadgets. 

 

“Uhhh… it’s not what it looks like,” Jisung promises. 

 

“It looks like you bought lock picks and a lock online because you were bored and inspired after watching that detective show?” Felix says.

 

“Okay, so maybe it is what it looks like. _But_ , it also is something else,” Jisung says, huffing as he crosses his arms. He doesn’t particularly enjoy being read so easily like an open book, but when it comes to Felix, somehow that boy always knows what’s on his mind. 

 

“Okay,” Felix says, raising his hands in surrender. “Anyways, did you want some popcorn? I got bored and I popped some but I think I went overboard ‘cuz I did six bags.”

 

“Sure,” Jisung sighs and they both step out of the room and into the kitchen. 

 

As they sit there, eating the popcorn while Felix replays the videos they took during practice to watch his form, Jisung continues to fidget awkwardly, jumping every time Felix moves slightly. 

 

“Jisung,” Felix says after a few minutes of tense silence. “Are you okay?” He asks, furrowing his brows as he looks concernedly in Jisung’s direction.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine!” Jisung answers, nodding his head vigorously. “This popcorn is like, really good, you should become a chef or something,” he says, shoving handfuls into his mouth at once.

 

Felix smiles fondly, looking on as Jisung’s cheeks grow fatter and fatter, filled to the brim with kernels of popcorn. He really does look like a squirrel, stuffing his mouth full of acorns and nuts or something. “You know,” Felix says, reaching forward and poking at one of Jisung’s cheeks. “I just put them in the microwave and hit the popcorn button.”

 

“Oh,” Jisung says around his mouthful of popcorn. 

 

Felix just smiles and goes back to watching his videos. 

 

After a few more minutes of Jisung staring at Felix’s face, Felix finally turns to look at Jisung once again, who in turn looks at the bowl of popcorn and begins stuffing it in his mouth rapidly. “Is there something on my face or—?” Felix asks.

 

“No! No. Just your freckles. Uh. Felix?” Jisung timidly asks. “Aren’t you going to ask me what the other reason I bought the lock picks for is?”

 

Felix shrugs. “I mean, it’s your privacy so you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

 

“Well,” Jisung says slowly, “I do want to.”

 

“Okay. I’m all ears, then,” Felix answers, turning off the video so he can focus his full attention on Jisung. Felix’s gaze makes Jisung shift awkwardly in his seat for a moment before he starts speaking again.

 

“So… the other reason I wanted the lock picks is… Because I wanted to unlock your heart.”

 

There’s a moment of silence with only the hum of the refrigerator running in the background before finally Jisung is burying his face in his hands and muttering, “Oh my god, that was awful, I’m so stupid, ew, I’m so sorry.”

 

Felix just bursts into a laugh and reaches out a hand to lower Jisung’s away from his face. Once they’ve made eye contact, Felix leans forward, looking into Jisung’s eyes as he says slowly and sincerely, “If you wanted butter on this popcorn, you could have just asked. You greasy old man!”

 

“Stop!” Jisung groans. “I knew this was a bad idea!” He pouts at Felix until Felix is laughing again and pulls Jisung into a hug. 

 

“You silly goose. I’ll have you know that my heart isn’t kept under lock and key, that’s such outdated security! It’s password protected,” Felix whispers conspiratorially, and Jisung finds a smile growing on his face at Felix playing along with the setup for his pick up line. 

 

“Oh? Can I get a password hint?” Jisung asks.

 

“It’s your maiden name,” Felix answers.

 

“My maiden name… Wait, what? Why would I have a maiden name?!” Jisung exclaims once the thought has fully processed.

 

“Because,” Felix explains slowly as if talking to a child. “When we get married, you’re taking my last name.”

 

“Oh.” Jisung finds himself blushing unexpectedly. “Okay.”

 

So they continue to eat their popcorn, except now they’re also holding hands under the table with their feet tangling and untangling intermittently, until Jisung sits up straight, accidentally banging his knee against the bottom of the table with a thud.

 

“Wait. Does that mean I’ll have to change my stage name to LEE?”

 

Felix just laughs and rubs Jisung’s knee. “Focus on staying in one piece first.”

 

Suddenly, Hyunjin pops his head around the door, asking, “Did somebody say One Piece?”


	4. Kiss Kiss Fall In Love~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by fallemonade: can you make jilix when the boys were playing and jisung kissed felix's hand ; ; ;

Kiss Kiss Fall In Love~

 

Requested by fallemonade: can you make jilix when the boys were playing and jisung kissed felix's hand ; ; ;

  
  
  


“Felix,” Jisung says, looking up from his computer. “If you have something to say, just say it.” With Felix breathing over his shoulder and fidgeting every second, Jisung can’t help but be distracted from his composition. 

 

“Hmm? Oh, sorry, it’s nothing.”

 

“Are you sure?” Jisung asks, turning to look over his shoulder. As he turns his head, he doesn’t realize how close Felix has been sitting until he’s facing Felix, face just centimeters apart. 

 

For a second, they just sit there, staring at each other wordlessly until Felix jumps back quickly, tripping over himself as he rushes to the kitchen. 

 

“I’m just gonna make some ramen, do you want some, too?” he calls behind him, and Jisung chuckles to himself as he turns back to the computer. 

 

“Sure!” he calls as he saves the documents and files he’s been working on, gently closing his notebook before making his way to the kitchen. 

 

“Felix,” Jisung says, placing a hand on Felix’s arm when he drops the soup packet in his scramble to cook the ramen. “Come on, why are you acting like this?”

 

“Acting like what?’ he answers, still avoiding Jisung’s eyes.

 

“All jumpy and stuff. Just look at me for a second,” Jisung says, holding onto Felix’s hands. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I just. Why did you do that?” Felix asks, finally looking up. 

 

Jisung almost misses the question as he looks into Felix’s eyes and realizes that even with just these past couple of days with Felix avoiding his stare, he’s come to miss the sparkle he sees reflected in them. 

 

“Do what?”

 

“Why did you,” Felix pauses, taking a deep breath. “Why did you kiss my hand? You were supposed to hit it, you know. Don’t you even know the rules, silly?” He steps back from Jisung and goes back to poking at the ramen with his chopsticks. “Why is this thing taking so long to cook, anyway?”

 

Jisung just chuckles and looks down at his hands, still gripping the air where they had been holding onto Felix. “Is that really why you’ve been acting so weird?”

 

Felix just shrugs, staring intently at the stove as if it might burst into flames at any second. 

 

“Okay then. I did it because it seemed like you were hurting, and I didn’t want to hit you,” Jisung answers. He watches with a smile as the corner of Felix’s mouth rises just the tiniest bit. 

 

“That’s silly.”

 

Jisung shrugs. “It’s the truth. I wanted to kiss your booboo better.”

 

“What am I, a baby?” Felix mutters under his breath, but still with a smile on his face. “Anyways. Let’s try this ramen,” Felix says, grabbing a spoon and taking a sip. “Ow, shit, that’s hot!”

 

Jisung startles up from the counter where he’s leaning and rushes over. “Did you burn yourself?”

 

“Yeah, just a little,” Felix says, fanning his mouth. 

 

“Do you want me to kiss it better?” Jisung asks.

 

“Yeah, I- wait, what?”

 

Jisung laughs and pokes Felix’s nose. “Come here. Mmm, the ramen tastes good. I’m hungry, let’s eat!”


	5. condiments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a short chapter heh, and its been a while..... but we're back in business folks!!

“Ta-da!!!” Jisung cries, throwing an unopened Amazon prime box in front of Felix.

 

“What’s this? You have Amazon prime?” Felix asks, crouching in front of it. “What did you order? Is it that kangaroo plushie that looked just like Chan hyung that you found last week?”

 

Jisung just shakes his head sagely, still standing. “No, young one.”

 

“We’re literally only a day—“

 

“Shhhh. When I was your age, I listened to and respected my elders,” Jisung says, leaning down to press a finger to Felix’s lips. When Felix licks it, Jisung pulls his hand back with a yelp and continues talking as he wipes off the saliva on his jeans. “As I was saying. No. I did not get Amazon prime, nor did I get the kangaroo plushie. I did, however, use our manager’s prime membership and maybe also credit card after a lot of whining to buy… This!”

 

“This” was supposed to reveal the insides of the box with a grand flourish, but Jisung seems to have forgotten that the box sits taped up and takes a few moments of grunting and heaving as he tries to pry the tape off with his fingernails.

 

Felix sighs and scoots forward. “Sungie. Jisungie. Hey,” he says, leaning forward to try to get Jisung’s attention.

 

“No! I will do it myself! You and your tiny hands could never!” Jisung cries, voice muffled around the side of the box that he’s trying to rip apart with his teeth.

 

Felix just smiles and leans forward. “Here. Use this box cutter.”

 

“Oh, since when did you have this?” Jisung asks, finally looking up to take it gingerly from Felix’s hands.

 

Chuckling, Felix leans back in his chair as he explains, “You bought it last month, remember? You said you needed it because you were gonna build a fort out of cardboard as your private studio, but then you abandonded it beause you couldn’t get the box that the box cutter was in without the box cutter.”

 

“You,” Jisung says, swinging the the box cutter in Felix’s direction as he ducks out of the path of the sharp edge, “Have just said the word ‘box’ and ‘cutter’ way too many times. I demand you to stop!”

 

“Of course, Your Highness,” he plays along.

 

Jisung nods, satisfied, before going back to hacking away at all sides of the package. Felix is tempted to reach out a hand to help, but refrains out of fear that he’ll lose a finger or two in the process.

 

After a few more moments that result in Felix occasionally ducking out of the way as cardboard flies in the air, Jisung finally pops open the package. They both watch in a mixture of awe and terror as packing peanuts cascade into the air around them.

 

Jisung coughs, “I’ll clean that up later.”

 

Felix sighs and looks around at the mess, knowing that Jisung will definitely not clean it up later. “It’s okay.”

 

“Well… Let me show you the thing first!” Jisung says, pushing the packing peanuts out of the way to finally reveal… a Halloween costume.

 

Felix squints. “It’s November.”

 

“Yes, I know! Only eleven more months until Halloween, I just can’t wait!” Jisung says, shaking out the packaging, although a couple of staticky packing peanuts still cling to the side of the plastic.

 

“Wait. Is that… is that a ketchup and mustard couple costume set?” Felix asks, squinting harder.

 

“Yes!” Jisung exclaims. “We can match! I’m so ready for this!”

 

“No.”

 

“What?”

 

Felix puts his foot down. (And then gingerly picks it back up and places it back down in a patch of carpet that is not covered in cardboard and packing stuffing.) “I said no. That’s disgusting, why would I want to dress up as tomato sauce identity theft?” he rants.

 

“Calm down, Greg, it’s a condiment,” Jisung says.

 

Felix shakes his head. “It’s an abomination, that’s what it is. And first and foremost, I refuse to wear it.”

 

“Oh,” Jisung says. “Well, I mean if you hate it that much, we don’t have to dress up together.”

 

Felix opens his mouth, ready to continue his rant before he comes to a pause, taking in Jisung’s forlorn look. “I— I mean… Maybe we can be a bottle of sriracha and Kikoman soy sauce instead? Ketchup and mustard are so basic anyway, and we should try our best to stand out on Halloween, and look better than anybody else’s costumes!”

 

“Really, you think so?” Jisung asks, eyes lighting up again.

 

“Yeah, of course I do. You’re the sriracha to my soy sauce!” Felix says, nodding resolutely.

 

“Why?” Jisung asks, “Because I’m 3racha? Hah.”

 

“No,” Felix answers. “Because you’re hot.”

 

“Oh shit, bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me about stray kids on [[twitter](https://twitter.com/2jaepg)] and [[tumblr](http://busanjeongin.tumblr.com/)]!
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated <3  
> leave a word/phrase/prompt in the comments and i might make something out of it!  
>  
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/R6R27QMR)


End file.
